Amor Sin Barreras
by mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC. draco y hermione casados en su ultimo año de hogwarts y ademas cn un hijo¿que haran?¿sus amigos lo acptaran? leanlo
1. ReCuErDoS

**

* * *

AMOR SI BaRRErAs**

Cap.1: **recuerdos**

En una noche de verano se encontraba una joven castaña con ojos color miel, el pelo bastante enmarañado y ademas guapa, pues si como uds es HERMIONE GRANGER la cual miraba pensativa el paisaje desde la ventana de su habitación del su casa en Londres, recordando todo lo que habia vivido en su 6º año en Hogwarts, la muerte de dumboldore, la traicio de Snape y sobre todo la huida de su Draco su amado con ese crápula mal agradeci de Severus Snape, como odiaba a ese tipo y sobre todo como le dolio saber que el amor de su vida habia sido el que habia dejado entrar a los mortifagos esa noche al castillo era inconcebible, el mismo le habia dicho que no se iba a involucrar mas con ellos, se lo habia prometido

FLASH BACK

draco amor dime que no es sierto- decia mione al escuchar una conversación de el con zabinni en los corredores por error-dime por favor que tu no eres parte de ellos-aflorandole de repente unas lagrimas por su delicado rostro.

Mira herms, … AH TU NO TIENES PORQUE ESCUCHAR CONVERSACIONES AGENAS-grito desesperado al no saber que decir ante lo tan obvi, su amor lo habia escuchado, ahora que haria ella lo iba a dejar de eso estaba seguro.

COMO QUE ..ESA CONVERSACION ES AGENA CLARO QUE TODO LO TUYO NO ES AGENO PARA MI Y TU BIEN LO SABES , TE LO EH CONTADO TODO.. TODO.

Con esto la chica salio corriendo de las mazmorras en donde se encontraba pero ir a al lago a desahogar sus penas en especial la decepción que habia sufrido hace algunos minutos.

"_como es posible que Draco mi amor no me halla dicho la verdad lo hubiera entendido con una buena explicación claro_ "-pensó mione caminado por el lago

Desde otra parte del castillo se encontraba sierto rubio guapo a los ojos de todas, lo bastante afligido y triste para poder hacer sus deberes que por sierto estaban bastantes atrasados con todo el tiempo que duro su iniciación.

"_porque, porque no le dije todo altiro porque ahora no me entendera, no me qerra escuchar, la perdi, la perdi para siempre"-pensaba draco_

ire donde ella aunque tenga que obligarla a escucharme-dijo el rubio

(en el lago)

-HERMIONE-grito él

- que sucede malfoy-respondio ella cn gran disgusto

-como que malfoy no m llamabas asi des de hace meses

-Como quieres q te llame dulce amor

-claro, entonces como-dijo cn su tono tipico de un malfoy

-ah no no lo dire mas, malfoy no quiero nada contigo que no ves alejate de mi m haces daño- dijo ella entre sollozos

Él al verla asi y escuchar lo que le habia dicho, él le hacia daño, claro que el siempre lo habia sabido desde el primer dia

-solo escuchame por ultima vez si quieres amor

-Esta bien pero no me digas amor esta claro

-entendido, solo vengo a darte una explicación de lo que escuchaste, todo es mentira todo era para despistar a zabinni

-despistarlo porque?

- porque el estaba descubriendo lo nuestro incluso lo sospechaba y por lo que tu sabes el pronto sera un mortifago

- al igual q tu

- por dios hermione que eres necia te estoy diciendo de q no soy y te prometo que no lo sere nunca- dijo el cruzando sus dedos ya que sabia que ese juramento era en falso ya que habia algo inevitable el ya lo era estaba marcado y en ese lugar habia utilizado una pocion le le habia hecho su padre pa ocultar la marca para que nadie sospechara de nada en el colegio

- oh! Draco perdoname

- no tengo nada que perdonar- dijo él asercandoce hasta sus labios pare besarlos con pasion y con una mescla de sentimientos.

Fin FLASH BACK

Pero ella si ella lo hubiera descubierto antes. Decubierto los planes que tenian para draco esto jamas hubiera pasado, dumboldore muerto él huyendo, pero algo dentro de ella la reconfortaba y era que habia logrado cambiar sierta parte de maldad que habia en el por amor un amor puro que sentian los 2

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

Bueno aki mi primer fic espero que les guste arto

X sierto mi nombre el Loreto yap

Escriban todo lo que no les guste , tmbn sugerencias bueno

PD: lean mira a granger ganar, te amo, matrimonio arreglado y boda griega que son muy buenos

Dejen artos rr mañana subo el prox cap:

* * *

Adelanto

-hermione te amoooo-gritaba draco con todas sus fuerzas mientras corria tras Snape.

La joven sorprendida ya que nunca pensó que él precisamente él gritara que la amaba y menos delante de todos.

- yo igual draco mafoy te AMOO! Te voy a esperar-decia ella entre sollozos mietras corria tras su amado para verlo por ultima vez.


	2. “ comienzo de un gran amor” parte I

**Amor Sin BarreRas**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto esq estaba en stgo cn mi cursito lindo en clases en la U jaja tuvo genial y ademas estuve estudiando yap lo siento muxo**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Isabela Black que indirectamente me ayudo con este cap q no sabia como hacerlo jaja aunq tenia avanc

* * *

**

**Cap2.: " comienzo de un gran amor" parte I **

Hermione miraba como su amado escapaba y ella no podía ayudarlo, pero no estaba en sus manos no podía retener a SU Draco era dejarlo o verlo morir, de repente comenzó a recordar en sollozos como comenzó su historia de amor, la historia de hermione granger y draco malfoy

Flash back

RON! Ya para m haces daño con tus celos enfermizos-dijo mione

No voy a parar esta relación ya no puede seguir así, no quiero estar mas contigo m tienes arto, no te soporto mas, te quiero mas como amiga no como novia eres demasiado fastidiosa-dijo ron

Pero que te hice ron? dime haber si puedo cambiarlo - dijo ella tristemente

Nada solo me aburriste como tantas otras, o quizás nuca te quise como novia sino como amiga y me auto engañe

Esta bien pero ni como amiga me tendrás-dijo orgullosa ella

Tu te lo pierdes- dijo ron bastante molesto, dando media vuelta hasta su sala común

TE ODIO RONALD WEASLY! TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA- gritando ella desesperada

(N/A: pobrecita pero no sabe q le espera ahora jajaja algo mejor)

Desde las mazmorras salía un bello rubio que al escuchar gritos en otra parte del castillo corrió para ver si podía fastidiar a alguien pero solo alcanzo a ver a una joven sentada mirando al lago triste con lagrimas en sus ojos, lo mas increíble era que se veía tan bella mas de lo que era, nunca quiso reconocer que siempre había estado atraído por ella desde el primer día con su pelo enmarañado, era casi perfecta pero solo algo le faltaba para ser perfecta para él y era su sangre, no era sangre pura sino sangre sucia.

Pero se veía tan linda ahí con su carita irresistible, de repente me invadió unas ganas de abrazarla pero me contuve.

Que pasa Granger? Tu novio te patio?

Eso no te importa HURON

Claro que me importa tengo q felicitar al que hizo esto de ti, me a ganado sin duda

Ya cállate tu no sabes nada, y sabes que quédate si quieres para ver esta gran adquisición no eso es lo que quieres pues quédate yo no diré nada.

"_pero que es lo que le pasa no puede ser granger así que le habrá pasado"-pensó draco_

Te puedo decir algo? _("ya no puedo ser pesado con ella la quiero mas que a nadie en el mundo no la puedo ver así")_

Si dime que mas puedo perder

¿Que te pasó¿porque estas así¿terminaste con el pobretón? _"ojala que sea eso así tendré una oportunidad de demostrarle que la quiero_"

No se si responderte pero que puedo perder ya perdí lo mas importante para mi y no se porque, esta bien te diré pero pregúntame de a una ya, la primera que me pasó, me pasó que ron termino conmigo, antes de que preguntes no lo sé-dijo ella antes la cara del chico(de duda)-no tengo idea y ahora menos que nunca le voy a preguntar, la ultima ya te la respondí.

Ya entiendo, con que esos eran los gritos

Escuchaste todo no, que vergüenza ahora todos deben estar riéndose de lo entupida que fui, yo rogándole que me dijera que tenía que cambiar y a el no le interesaba que tonta fui- dijo mione llorando desesperada

No fuiste tonta es solo que estas enamorada- dijo draco extrañándose de sus palabras, trataba de consolarla _"que me pasa, pero es que la veo ahí tan frágil tan indefensa que me dan ganas de consolarla. No esos labios que ganas de besarlos"_

Porque me dices todo esto que te pasa Malfoy, tu nunca fuiste así conmi...- pero ya no puedo hablar el chico se había aproximado a besarla con tal ternura que ella no pudo resistirse y le correspondió el beso ante tal gesto comenzaron a acariciarse hasta que ella recobro el conocimiento separándose rápidamente.

Que te pasa malfoy para eso querías ser bueno conmigo para besarme eres un maldito-dijo con gran enojo hermione

No claro que no es solo que me nació algún problema, ahora dime que no te gusto si no querías que te besara pudiste no haber correspondido era tan fácil pero no tu lo correspondiste así que no me digas nada

Que no te diga nada te diré esto- dijo ella aproximándose peligrosamente hacia él dándole un feroz beso que lo dejo sin habla pero que realmente lo sorprendió y lo éxito de una manera.

Y que significa eso- dijo draco mirándola con lujuria

Significa que me gusto, pero que no se vuelva va a repetir

Fin flash back

De repente algo la sacó de sus pensamientos tan hermosos, busco por todos lados hasta que vio a su draco llamándola sigilosamente para captar su atención hizo algo que ni siquiera ella hubiera creído de él.

hermione te amoooo-gritaba draco con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría tras Snape.

La joven sorprendida ya que nunca pensó que él precisamente él gritara que la amaba y menos delante de todos.

yo igual draco mafoy te AMOO! Te voy a esperar-decía ella entre sollozos mientras corría tras su amado para verlo por ultima vez.

**

* * *

Holaaaa bueno aki otro cap. Se que me demore muxo les pido mil disculpas como les dije antes fue por cosas de fuerza mayor P****

* * *

Agradecimientos a:**

**Khye**

**Isabela Black**

**Ojala que dejen mas rr y que les guste **

**PD: lean te amo que es mui bueno al igual que mira a granger ganar, matrimonio arreglado, malfoy y granger, amor en venta, dulce recuerdo.**

**

* * *

Ojala mui pronto actualize las kiero aioz..!**


End file.
